


The Heat

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Heats, M/M, Omegaverse, Porn Without Plot, im the master of titles as you can see, it's 2 am so no beta, sougo tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: He was fine by himself. But thanks to a coincidence, he was no longer alone.





	The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> me: i can't write omegaverse  
also me: writes this  
uhh, i'm not entirely happy with this fic but i have a rule that if i finish something, i post it, so have it anyway. i love ryuusou and i want omega ryuu so bad u have no idea my folks

Entering his changing room, Ryuu exhaled with relief. As soon as the door closed behind him, he took off the choker that suffocated him and threw it on the table. Even if it was for protection, it felt as if it was on fire, too tight and restricting. Well, better that than turning into a mess during photoshoot. Ryuu was a professional, he couldn’t let something trivial like a heat disturb him. He thanked mentally the designers that agreed to change the outfit so it would match the scent protector. It was nice, knowing that they will have his back even when he is weaker. Without pressure put onto his scent glands, he could feel fire spreading rapidly through his body. He needed a moment… Just a moment before putting it back and going home where he could wait out the rest of the day. His heats were never long, so he should be fine by the next day. Just… a bit…

\- Tsunashi-san?

Sudden call from the other side of the door almost made his soul jump out of the body. His mind was sluggish but he connected the voice to the person. Sougo-kun. If Ryuu didn’t answer, he would go away, but feeling dejected and blaming himself for disturbing him… He felt bad just imagining it. Thinking of Sougo being sad and disappointed hurt him almost as bad as the fire in his veins. He would power through this talk, hopefully it’s just the usual thanks for the work.

\- I’m here! Do you mind helping yourself in?

\- Ah- I thought you already went home… Then, excuse me.

Sougo’s head peeked through the gap and Ryuu could see the moment his pupils widened. Ah. Right, he forgot. The whole room smelled like Omega in a heat. Damn it. It’s not that he hid his nature, it was just a little uncomfortable to be seen in a vulnerable state. He could deal with Alphas though. He was big enough to protect himself, and if his memory was correct he had taken his supressants. Sougo slowly breathed in, then fully opened the door and walked in. Other than a bit of strain visible in his step, he seemed unbothered. Ryuu smiled at him, and the younger smiled back.

\- I’m sorry, I just wanted to check up on you. I heard the designer complaining about something, and you ran away so fast I didn’t manage to ask… Were there any problems with the photoshoot today?

That’s Sougo for you. Ryuu scratched his head awkwardly and chuckled.

\- Ahaha, no, no, everything was fine~ They were probably mad because I had the outfit altered to match my choker, unfortunately I can’t control heats.

If he blinked, he would miss the small sign of surprise when he mentioned it so casually. Honestly, being an Omega isn’t an illness, why would everyone act like he should be ashamed of it? Talking to Sougo helped him take his thoughts off the fire consuming his insides, so he decided to use the opportunity and at least gather his things into a bag.

\- Speaking of photoshoot, you did really well today, Sougo-kun. You constantly improve, I gotta be careful or you will get the ero ero beast title away from my hands~

Sougo went bright red, his mouth gaping like a fish taken out from water. Ryuu laughed heartily seeing his embarassment.

\- T-There is no way I would ever begin to qualify for such a title, Tsunashi-san...! B-But… Thank you. I will keep doing my best.

\- Good. Let’s do our best.

Majority of stuff around the room collected, he only needed to put the choker back on and head home. Without much thought, he approached the table where it laid. Sougo stood right next to it and as he leaned to reach the collar, his nose caught a glimpse of wonderful scent. His body shuddered and hair on his arms stood up. Golden eyes snapped upwards, meeting violet ones. His face must’ve shown his thoughts because Sougo looked aside in apologetic manner.

\- I’m sorry… I’m doing my best not to disturb you with my pheromones…

\- Sougo-kun… Are you an Alpha?

Silence permeated the room. After what felt like eternity, Sougo slowly nodded. Not sure what to say, Tsunashi backed a step to which the white haired one started panicking.

\- I promise I’m not dangerous! I mean, you are twice as big as me and probably could snap me in a half with one hand-

Seeing his distress, Ryuu caught his hands in a reassuring gesture. Sougo looked at their joined palms, then at the older man’s face. Tsunashi could only crack a small smile.

\- I’m not scared, Sougo-kun. I did it subconsciously, I know you are not dangerous.

Sougo didn’t seem convinced, but didn’t try to break away. From this close, Ryuu could smell the scent of an Alpha, which sent a pleasant wave down his body. He cursed internally when his crotch also reacted, but that was a normal thing. Even without a mark, presence of an Alpha was calming for his senses. It took a moment, but Ousaka finally calmed down and they moved away from each other. Without meaning to, Ryuu whined quietly, discontent with parting. His own treacherous hormones wanted him to lay down and be taken care of, and his legs shook a bit with strain. Away from the calming smell, the fire intensified and his thoughts were becoming muddy again. With trembling fingers he clasped the choker on his neck, even though it was too hard to breathe. He made a mistake inhaling pheromones for so long, it’s going to be a long night. Their eyes locked for a moment and he could see how blown were Sougo’s pupils, probably in reaction to his smell. He looked cute like that, even if there was unfamiliar hunger hidden in those violet eyes.  _ They both want it. Why not?  _ There were billions of reasons why they shouldn’t but his body wasn’t listening anymore, leaning down more and more.

\- Tsunashi-san… I… I would love to, but...

Sougo’s voice brought him back to reality and Ryuu noticed he almost kissed the man. He should move away, but... Just a bit more… He smelt so heavenly…

\- Won’t you… regret it…?

He should stop, but he couldn’t. Never before had his body reacted so strongly, and he was in a group with an Alpha. Grasping at the last straws of his self control, he stopped millimeters from Sougo’s lips, giving him the final choice. The seconds felt like eternity while they looked at each other and then… Sougo moved away. Ryuu whined loudly, disappointment crashing into him like a stormy wave. His legs swayed and he barely managed to catch himself on the counter before he hit the floor. Ousaka supported him back up but Ryuu wanted to run away. It was just his heat. To be refused by an Alpha stung his nature. It absolutely didn’t have anything to do with his personal feelings. It was just...

\- Ah, I didn’t mean- I just, I think we should… move… elsewhere...

Ryuu looked at the younger man again. He shouldn’t get his hopes up again… But then Sougo kissed him, and the force hidden beneath the kiss made his whole body shudder. Once they parted, Ryuu licked his lips, chasing the taste of Ousaka.

\- I will help you get home… alright?

\- ...Yes, please.

***

Thankfully his heats were always punctual. Ryuu had a nest prepared, all the soft pillows and blankets he kept buying accumulated on his bed. This time though, he barely had any mind to reach it, more interested in having his Alpha’s hands on him. It wasn’t his style at all. He had been in the Alphas’ presence during heats before. Why did Sougo’s scent work on him so strongly? The younger man didn’t have the physical strenght to carry him, but with some stumbling and hitting the furniture, they reached Ryuu’s room. The brunette had managed to remove Sougo’s scarf and sweater on the way there and the Alpha’s scent filled the room. It felt so foreign. He didn’t let anyone into his room during the heat, he wanted it to be a safe haven in case he felt agitated. Even though the loneliness ripped him apart from the inside, his instincts screaming at him not to be alone, he stood his ground and managed by himself all those years. A distant thought that his nest would smell of an Alpha from now on echoed in the back of his head as Ryuu laid on the pillows, watching as the smaller man worked to remove his clothes. The heat was furiously burning his insides, he barely had any mind to gently take off his shirt and trousers instead of ripping them. With Sougo’s help, he soon laid naked and exposed, his skin on fire.

\- ...Water? Where do you keep it?

His words barely reached Ryuu’s ears.

\- What?

\- Where do you keep the water? You will need to drink a lot, right?

\- Ah… It’s...

He showed the direction of his small fridge with a vague hand gesture. Every second apart from the Alpha was painful so he whined loudly to remind him about that. Sougo growled quietly, he could never get enough of that feeling when an Omega /needed/ him. And it was not just any Omega, it was Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, the man he had crushed on ever since he first saw him. The source of the water secured, Sougo came back to the older man, taking in the sight in front of him. Ryuu laid bare, whiny and needy, he could see how wet was his below and how hard he was. His inner Alpha howled with satisfaction and Sougo finally leaned down to forcefully kiss Tsunashi again. He could feel the man melting, fully submitting to his will and combined with that sweet, alluring scent it was the most powerful drug he could imagine. Those strong arms and legs caught onto him, securing him in place so he couldn’t move away. There was no need for foreplay, the first time was just to relieve the pain from the heat. He inhaled deeply, groaning as the scent filled his lungs and made him dizzy. Sougo managed to free one hand from Ryuu’s grasp and guided himself to the man’s entrance.

\- Tell me what you want.

A small whisper made Ryuu shudder. The golden eyes looked at him, filled with desire and begging. His smell also intensified, making Sougo grow bigger in his hand.

\- Please… I want you… Inside… Please...

\- As you wish.

Although Sougo pushed in easily, Tsunashi was still tighter than he had suspected. Maybe because of the size difference he had imagined that the man would feel more loose. Not that he complained though, the slickness and tightness were in perfect balance and Sougo immediately lost his restraint and pounded into Ryuu with full strenght. He could feel the man’s nails scratching his back as he mercilessly fucked him into the mattress. He wanted to bite the neck, to leave his mark… But Tsunashi-san wouldn’t forgive him that, so he had to stop himself. Instead, he bit on his own arm as he felt an orgasm approaching.

\- Please… Please… More… Mor-!

Before Ryuu could finish those words, Sougo thrusted into the right spot one more time and came with a loud moan. The knot swolled and filled the older man’s inside, bringing him to the peak as well. They both stilled, their worlds going white while their bodies remained joined. As the first wave of heat subsided, Ryuu relaxed and lazily removed some of the strands sticking to Sougo’s forehead. Unfamiliar fondness filled his chest, and he had no idea whether it was because of their nature, or because it was /Sougo/. The smaller man leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Ryuu melted into the kiss, finally able to properly enjoy it instead of losing the taste in the waves of desire. The knot slowly loosened up and Sougo slided out of him, to which he grimaced a bit. As soon as the Alpha was not by his side, he felt restless again. Ousaka walked to the fridge and took some bottles out of it.

\- Here. Drink up. The second wave should start soon, right?

\- Mhm… You know a lot about it.

Sougo choked on his water and started coughing. Ryuu looked at him with worry until the man showed that he was alright.

\- It’s just… you could say I did help a few Omegas back in the university…

\- I… see.

There might’ve been a pang of jealousy in his chest, but Ryuu pushed it away. One heat together didn’t give him any right to claim Sougo for himself. But there was one thing…

\- You don’t… have a partner already, right?

According to the books, Sougo should smell unappealing to anyone but his mate. But who knew if it was the truth? As the white haired man shook his head, Ryuu couldn’t stop an exhale of relief. As soon as he noticed it, he felt his cheeks burning up.

\- I would just feel bad if I seduced someone’s mate, so-

An awkward silence permeated the air. Unsure what to do, Ryuu drank more water and relaxed against the pillows. He was right, they smelt of Sougo. His peace didn’t last long. As he closed his eyes and simply took in the scent, he felt the second wave approaching. He looked at Sougo who smiled shyly at him.

\- Don’t worry… Leave it all to me. I will take care of you.

/I want you to mark me/. He barely stopped before those words came out of his mouth. Instead, he accepted another kiss and submerged in the desire as his first night with Sougo continued.

Then, they would talk. But the morning was still far, far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget about kudos/comment!


End file.
